total_drama_pahkitew_island_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ella and DJ
This article focuses on the interactions between Ella and DJ. Overview Ella and DJ start off as nothing more then aqquaintances. However, over time, they become friends. Soon enough, both DJ and Ella begin to feel feelings for each other, besides the complication that would interfere with their relationship. A few episodes later, Ella and DJ continue to interact to the point that DJ asks Ella to be his girlfriend, becoming the first relationship to be made during the season. Coverage In Daring Dramatizations, Ella is happy that DJ is joining their team. Besides that, the two don't interact. The next time Ella and DJ interact is during The Pi Contest. DJ answers a question right, to which Ella congratulates and thanks him. When DJ thinks that he should be safe for answering most of the questions, Ella agrees. In The Puzzling Place, Ella and DJ work together numerous times to try and escape The Louvre. When Ella finds the clue, DJ asks where the painting would be if they can't see. Ella is dissapointed that she couldn't find the painting. Ella and DJ only interact once in Behind The Drama, which is when DJ states that they're team is doing well. Ella agrees. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, Ella asks her remaining teammates who would volunteer to compete in the bicyling portion of the triathlon. DJ volunteers and he instead begins to swim in the lake. Ella corrects him and tells him that he is supposed to be bicyling. DJ does as commanded and Ella cheers for him. When DJ wins the challenge for their team, she is extremely happy. Ella and DJ's first major interaction is in And...Action. Ella asks if DJ would like to play the part of the dead person in the acting challenge. DJ agrees. Later, during their scene, Ella cries over DJ's death. She then kisses him. DJ awakens and begins to blush. He then begins to make out with Ella. Ella, although surprised, doesn't pull away immediately. In Virtually Murder, DJ asks to talk to Ella. Ella agrees and DJ states that he is confused about the kiss. Ella states that it was nothing more then a part of the challeng e. Beth then interrupts and drags Ella away. In the confessional, DJ states that he really liked the kiss and Ella. Ella states that she believes that DJ is extremely handsome, but doesn't want it to get in the way of her game. When Ella is given the task of the murderer, DJ is immedately convinced that it is Ella and refuses to believe her when she states that it wasn't her. Ella then tries to pin the blame on DJ. Ella is unable to pin the blame on DJ without feeling bad, so she informs her team that she was the murderer after Team Brainiac wins. DJ and Beth compile the evidence and they recieve second place. In Slumber Party Fun!, Ella and DJ talk casually. DJ is about to ask Ella to be his girlfriend. Before Ella can respond, however, Chris interrupts and announces that all contestants have reached the merge. Ella is so excited by this revelation, that she completely forgets what DJ says. They interact numerous times during the challenge, which is to have a sleepover. Ella wins the challenge and is given the opportunity to take someone to a party with her as a reward. Ella, after asking Beth if it was acceptable, decides to take DJ. In Love is in Despair, Ella and DJ return from their party. Ella states that it was fun, especially because DJ was there. DJ blushes and thanks her. In the confessional, Ella states that DJ is a great friend and can only be a friend, only to ask herself why he can't just be a friend. The two are paired up for a date during the challenge. It begins fairly awkwardly, until DJ musters up the courage to ask Ella once again. Ella states that she had heard him when he said it the first time, but refused to answer until it was the right time. Ella says yes and an ecstatic DJ kisses her. Ella kisses back. Later in the confessional, DJ says he's extremely happy because he has a girlfriend. Ella has a confessional that states the same thing. See Also